1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of computer networking and data storage and in particular to a network architecture for facilitating secure data exchange over a decentralized computer network and data storage architecture.
2. Background of the Invention
The Internet (including the Web) enables users of computers to quickly and easily exchange data. There is a wide range of applications that leverage this ability to exchange data to achieve powerful results for individuals and enterprises alike. Examples include email, file sharing, home automation, entertainment, data management, and more.
However, the way that data is exchanged over the Internet makes the data, and those who send the data, vulnerable to malicious actors. For instance, data moving between parties or stored on a remote server typically include information associated with the sender and the recipient. Accordingly, an interceptor of the data may associate the data with the parties. If the data contain sensitive information, it may leave the parties open to identity theft or other malicious acts. As a result, many users are discouraged from sharing important information via the Internet, thereby missing out on many of the advantages that are afforded to computer users.